Written in Stone
by RayanneRegan
Summary: Nothing is written in stone. The words her mother told her when she first had a vision of the future. Hermione and her twin brother James are just starting Hogwarts and while making fast friends and trying to stay out of trouble, things get complicated when she sees the future through the eyes of a girl 20 years in the future and she becomes a valuable asset to the Order.
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story I'm trying out. It's not the usual time travel fic but it takes place during the Marauder's area and I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think x

"Hermione" came the soft voice of her mother from the other side of the door, before it slowly pushed open.

"Are you up, darling?", she asked, coming into the room.

"Of course, mother. I have been up for a while, packed my trunk last night and changed into my school clothing for the train ride", she says with a small smile, sitting on her desk, reading a book.

"I know why you're my favourite", her mother laughed, stepping close to her daughter.

"Hey! I heard you!", came another voice from somewhere across the hall.

"Of course, Hermione is my favourite daughter, while you are my favourite son", Euphemia Potter said with a wink in Hermione's direction, leaving the room to go look after her other child, who sadly was not as organized as his twin sister.

"James Potter! You're not even dressed!", she shouts at James, who was currently running around his room, chucking various items carelessly into his trunk.

"Not everyone likes to get up early in the morning, mum", he groans, fishing a shirt from the floor and throwing it over his head.

"You could have at least packed your trunk last night, as I told you oh so many times", Hermione chimes in, watching her brother in amusement, after following her mother to her brother's room.

"I was busy", he snaps at her.

"Doing what?", she laughs.

"Nothing that concerns you little sister", he says, coming up and pinching her in the nose.

"We're twins! I'm not your little sister!"

"You are, you better start accepting it", he laughs at her scrunched-up face.

"What is this commotion?", asks a dark booming voice, coming up the steps.

"Minnie is being a know-it-all, dad", James says, while putting the last items in his trunk before closing it with a thud.

"Just because I am more organized than you, does not make me a know-it-all and stop calling me Minnie", she tells him, crossing her arms.

"Now, now. James, we told you that if you wanted to go to Hogwarts you would have to pack your own trunk. If you left it to the last minute, that is not Hermione's fault. Remember, if you forgot something, we won't send it to you", Fleamont Potter says, watching his two children in amusement.

"Yes, dad", both his children say, looking a little calmer.

"Race you to breakfast?", Hermione says with an eager glint in her eyes and before James could even blink, she dashed off towards the stairs.

"Hey! You cheat", he yells running after her, leaving their chuckling parents behind.

"I can't believe they are going off to Hogwarts this year", Euphemia says, taking her husband's hand.

"I'd say I'm relieved to get some peace and quiet in this house for a little while, but I fear for Albus and Minerva", he chuckles, leading her down the stairs to the dining room, where their children were already pestering their house elf Dora.

"Yous must have a healthy breakfast, young Master and young Mistress, before yous go off to Hogwarts", Dora says, while convincing them to have a full English breakfast instead of waffles with ice cream.

"But, Dori. They won't have waffles with ice cream at Hogwarts! This might be the last time we can have them!", James and Hermione say at the same time.

"Listen to Dora, children. You will need to have a good breakfast in your stomach as you will be on the train for the day and you will be eating enough sweets on the train", their mother says, taking a seat next to Hermione, while Fleamont takes a seat next to James.

"Thank you, Mistress Euphemia", Dora says, and with a snap of her long fingers their plates are filled with beans, toast, eggs and mushrooms.

"Trunks?", Fleamont asks as they stand in the foyer of their home, ready to leave for Kings Cross Train Station, from where the Hogwarts express would depart from.

"Yes!", both his children reply, standing next to them, one hand on the handle.

"Wands?", he asks again.

"Yes!", they reply again, holding onto their wands with the other hand.

"Benji?", Euphemia questions.

"Yes", says Hermione, putting her wand away to grab the owl cage from the floor, inside a beautiful male Verreaux's Eagle-Owl, currently sleeping.

"Alright. Hermione you grab onto me, I take the cage. James you go with your father. We will see you at the Platform", Euphemia instructs and the second Hermione's hand falls into her own, they apparated from their house to the Apparation point at Kings Cross Train Station on Platform 9 ¾ , where children were already running around with excited smiles on their faces, returning students meeting up with their friends from school. James and Hermione were sporting identical grins, begging their parents to move along faster down the platform.

"You will want to get on the train soon to get a good compartment", Fleamont says, stopping his children in front of one of the coaches.

"Here are your tickets, don't lose them, you have to show them to one of the staff-members before bording the train", Euphemia instructs as she hands them their Hogwarts Express tickets.

"We won't lose them, mum", Hermione says.

"Good. Remember to send an owl after the sorting ceremony. Study hard and keep an eye out for each other."

"We will, mum", James says, feeling a little sad, leaving his parents behind, but the excitement for Hogwarts was pushing forward just by glancing at the train behind him.

"Off you go then, we love you", Fleamont says, pulling Hermione into his arms one last time, Euphemia following after.

The twins make their way to the coach door where an older looking wizard checks their ticket before taking their trunks off them, leaving them with only their wands, a small pouch full of Galleons, Robes and their owl Benji. They turn one last time to wave at their parents before rushing inside the already half full coach, eagerly looking for seats to their liking.

"Hello, do you mind if we sit with you?", Hermione asks when they come by an almost empty compartment, except for a young boy with blonde hair.

"No, no, of course not", he stutters out, surprised that someone talked to him.

"Great! My name is James and that is my sister Hermione", James introduces himself, plopping down opposite the boy.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Remus", he mumbles not meeting their eyes.

"Are you a first year as well?", Hermione asks, noting the book in his lap to be Hogwarts a History, one of her own favourites.

"Yes, I am."

"What house would you like to be sorted into?", James asks eagerly.

"Ravenclaw or Gryffindor sound nice", he says, a little clearer this time around.

"We are going to be in Gryffindor for sure", James says with a happy look on his face.

"You don't know that, James", Hermione says with a frown on her face.

"Right, you could end up in Ravenclaw as well with how many books you go through every week", he jokes, to what Hermione only pokes her tongue out at him.

"You like to read?", Remus asks, his eyes turning to Hermione, looking at either one of them for the first time and Hermione suddenly feels very protective of him. She noted that there is so much sadness in his eyes that she is determined to befriend this boy. He sure looks like he could need a friend.

"Yes. In fact, you're reading one of my favourite books. Not that one who likes to read can have a favourite, I personally think all book are equally great, each in their own way", she says, the words rushing out of her mouth.

"I know, there is so many genre and different styles of writing that you don't want to pin yourself to one single book", Remus replies, excitement coming over his face and the two of them dive off into a very animated discussion about what they read over the summer, leaving James to look dumbstruck between the two. He was happy his sister found someone who shares her passion for reading, but he was also hoping on already making a friend on the train.

Just then the cabin door pushes open revealing a boy about their age with messy black curls – not as messy as Hermione's curls though.

"Mind if I join you?", he asks a little out of breath.

"Course not, come on in. The more the merrier", James almost shouts, happy to see another boy their age, who was hopefully enthusiastic about something else than books.

"I'm James, this is my twin sister Hermione, and this is Remus. We just met him here", James explains to the boy sitting down next to Remus, who had stopped his conversation with Hermione to look wearily at the new boy.

"I'm Sirius Black", the boy says, extending his hand to all three of them.

"You'll be in Slytherin I presume?", James sighs, knowing that the Blacks were always sorted into Slytherin.

"Not if I can help it", the boy chuckles, making James hopeful.

"What house do you want to be in then?"

"Gryffindor would be my first choice", Sirius says proudly.

"Brilliant! Us too! Do you like quidditch?", James asks with a grin on his face.

"Who doesn't", the boy exclaims.

"This one here isn't too keen on it", James replies, pointing at his sister.

"Just because I'd rather spend my time watching than playing doesn't mean I don't like it", she huffs with a roll of her eyes.

"What is your favourite team?"

And with that James and Sirius continued to talk about quidditch while Hermione and Remus picked up their conversation about books and novels. They weren't interrupted, apart from the Honeydukes trolley where Hermione and James bought a little bit of everything and iced Pumpkin juice for their two new friends, though Remus tried to refuse it, but after a little convincing from Sirius he joined his new friends while they talked about the coming school year.

"Please change into your robes! We will be arriving at Hogsmeade train station shortly", older looking students said, rushing through the compartments. The four first years, scrambled up and put on their school robes, as suggested by the older students. When Hermione gazed out of the window, she could see the illuminated lights from the little wizarding town called Hogsmeade.

"Wow", she let out a shaky breath, the boys rushing to her side all staring out the window as the train pulled into the station.

"It's beautiful", Remus comments to which the other eagerly agree.

"Let's go", Sirius says and pulls James with him, Hermione and Remus quick on their feet rushing after the two.

"Can you take Benji?", Hermione asks a little out of breath to her brother.

"Sure, give him here", he says, taking the big cage from her hand.

"First years over here", a booming voice shouts as soon as the doors to their coach open.

"First years over here", the voice shouted again, and Hermione urged her brother and their new friends to get a move on as to not halt the exit of the train.

It didn't take long for all the first years to find themselves waiting by the very large man who was still shouting for first years. He had dark long hair and a thick beard, but he didn't look intimidating to Hermione. His gentle eyes roamed over the first years and Hermione was sure he was doing a head-count by the muttering he did mostly to himself.

"Alright. First years follow me – we go down to the boats."

Their parents had told them all about Hogwarts and how you get there during your first year, but Hermione and James were just as excited and in awe of the little boats that would carry them across the great lake. They quickly got into a boat with Sirius and Remus chatting away happily until the castle came into view and Hermione was sure that no matter what her parents told her, the first view of Hogwarts took her breath away. It looked to be painted into night sky with the warm candle lights shining from different areas of the castle.

"I don't think there are words to describe this view", Remus mutters next to her.

The way up to the castle was quick, the insides just like they expected it to look, but it was warmer than they anticipated. The closer they drew to the great hall, the louder the noise got. Hagrid told them to all wait in front of the giant oak doors as the deputy headmistress Professor McGonagall would take them from there. The longer they waited the more nervous Hermione got. She was fidgeting to the point where James put his hands on her shoulders, keeping her grounded, looking deep into her eyes.

"You'll be fine Minnie, I promise", he whispers so no one else could hear apart from Remus and Sirius who smirked at the use of her nickname.

"What if they separate us, Jamie?", she whispers back, using her own nickname for her brother, which she only used when she was scared.

"They won't! We will stay together, I promise you", he says softly, tucking on of her mad curls behind her ear. Just then they heard footstep and they turned around in time to see Professor McGonagall wearing deep red robes and a matching pointy hat, looking at them sternly.

"Good evening, first year student and welcome to Hogwarts. We will now head inside where you will be placed into your house. Your house will be you family for the time you are attending this school. You should treat it as one. There are four houses. Hufflepuff, with the head of house Professor Sprout, Ravenclaw, head of house Professor Flitwick, Slytherin, head of house Professor Slughorn and Gryffindor, with myself as head of house. After being placed into your house you will join your house table, where the prefects of each house will be waiting for you. Please follow me", she says, turns around and the heavy oak doors to the great hall open. Candles were floating in the air, the night sky littered with stars shining where the ceiling was supposed to be.

"This will be the best year of my life", Sirius says, looking around in awe, a happy smile on his face, James sporting the same expression.

Professor McGonagall ushers them to wait at the bottom staircase, next to what looked like a podium, where all the teachers were seated. In the middle was a single chair with a pretty roughed up brown hat.

"When I call your name, you will step forward and I will place the hat on your head", Professor McGonagall says, taking the hat into her hand and lifting up from the chair.

"The hat will then place you into your new house here at Hogwarts."

"Did you know that if the sorting takes longer than 5 Minutes it's considered a hat stall. I heard McGonagall was one, when she was sorted into Gryffindor", Hermione whispered to Remus as the first few students were called up.

"Why would it take so long to be sorted?", James asks his sister.

"When the hat doesn't know where to put you because you have an affinity to all the houses", Remus explains quietly, watching the first few students being sorted.

"Black, Sirius!", Professor McGonagall's voice range through the hall and Sirius took a deep breath before going up to sit on the stool. It took a little while for the hat to make a decision and Sirius' brows were furrowed in annoyance.

"Gryffindor!", the hat yelled loudly and while the Gryffindor table cheered, whisper broke out at the Slytherin table. As Hermione understood the Black family had always been in Slytherin. Sirius grinned from ear to ear before jumping down the steps and joining his new house at the Gryffindor table, giving an encouraging nod to James as he walked past.

Hermione's hands began shaking again as they got closer and closer to the letter "P".

"Pettigrew, Peter", Professor McGonagall said, the boy making his way up to the chair and before Hermione could stop herself her eyes absent, mind clouded. She reached out for James' hand, gripping it tightly, while she drifted off. Her mind was fuzzy, and she could not make out everything she saw, but she saw an older looking Peter Pettigrew hanging around with her brother and herself outside the Hogwarts grounds. They were all laughing and talking, but Hermione couldn't make out the words. James gripped her hand tightly, holding onto her, knowing that Hermione was going through one of her 'visions' of the future. She had them for a few years now and their parents explained, that the gift of a seer was passed down in their family from her father's side, but it had skipped several generations only now coming through again in Hermione. Their parents told them that it must be kept a secret as the knowledge of a seer in England was a dangerous affair if placed in the wrong hands. They were so rare that only a few know they exist at all.

When Hermione came to it again, she gave James a small smile, promising to tell him later and quickly looking around, seeing Remus staring at her with a curious face. She shrugged it off and turned to look back up at Peter just in time for the Sorting hat to yell out "Gryffindor!". Peter, less enthusiastic than Sirius, made his way down and took a seat beside a girl with long red hair and fair looking skin.

"Potter, Hermione", Professor McGonagall said next and Hermione's insides turned. Her brother gave her hand one last encouraging squeeze before she slowly and with shaking legs made her way up to the chair where Professor McGonagall was waiting for her with a kind smile.

"Ah, a young Potter! I haven't had one of you in a long time! Daughter to Fleamont Potter, a carefree child he was! I see, I see", the hat spoke in her head and the feeling left a shudder on her skin.

"Please, Mr. Hat, I don't want to be apart from my brother", Hermione thought pleadingly.

"But my dear, I don't know where your brother will be placed", the hat responded with a chuckle.

"You have a sharp mind, young one. You could achieve brilliant things in Ravenclaw. It has been a long time since we had one as smart as you. But I also sense loyalty and friendship mean a lot to you, you'd be great in Hufflepuff."

"I like to read, Mr. Hat", Hermione thought, turning a little red at the compliments the hat was giving her.

"So polite", he chuckles, making Hermione blush further. She looked around the great hall, where the other students were watching her intently, murmuring between them, but Hermione could not make out any words. She felt uneasy that the other students were already talking about her, but she sat a little straighter and held her chin high.

"Brave and courageous. The traits of a true Gryffindor. Keep your head held high, my dear, I am not quite through with you", he says, sensing her emotions, while reading her mind.

"The way you are with you brother, some might say you'd be a cunning Slytherin", he laughs, feeling the panic rise inside of her.

"Anything but Slytherin, please, Mr. Hat. I'll leave Hogwarts if you sort me into Slytherin", she pleaded quietly, hoping the hat would listen to her wishes.

"Are you threatening me girl?", the asks with an amused voice.

"No, I'm merely telling you", she huffs in her head. The quiet murmurs around her grew louder with each passing second.

"With that attitude I would have to sort you into Slytherin, but you wouldn't prosper there. It's not meant for you as cunning as you might be", the hat says.

"Mr. Hat, there must be a house for me", she thinks nervously in her head. What if she would have to leave Hogwarts because she didn't fit in?

"The problem isn't that you don't fit in. The problem is that you fit in every single house and I am not sure where to put you", the hat finally admits.

"I could choose my own house, if I may", Hermione says.

"That has never happened before, my dear."

"But if I don't choose or you don't decide then we will be here forever", she moans, looking around at the students of all four houses talking vividly with each other now. She looked to Professor McGonagall who looked at the girl with a curious face and Hermione wished in that moment she knew what she was thinking.

"You're a seer yet you have never seen yourself here in Hogwarts, that would have made things a lot easier", he murmurs.

For a while Hermione heard nothing of him.

"Are you still there?"

"Ah yes, my dear, merely thinking of what to do", he huffs.

"How about Gryffindor? I can be a smart, cunning, loyal Gryffindor", she says with a smile.

"You can be that, yes. Yes. Alright, you won. But never will I ever let a student choose their own house", the hat says.

"Thank you, Mr. Hat", Hermione says.

"Gryffindor!", the hat shouts for the entire hall to hear and the Gryffindor table erupts into cheers.

"We were beginning to think something was wrong with the hat", Professor McGonagall said as she lifts the hat from her head.

"I'm afraid there still is", Hermione said with a big grin.

"I can still hear you, young lady", the head barks out, making Hermione laugh.

"Miss Potter, please come see me tomorrow morning after breakfast", Professor McGonagall said, and Hermione immediately thought that she had done something wrong.

"You have done nothing wrong, but it has been a while since a student was with the hat for so long – in fact I think you set a new record, my dear. I just wish to know what the reason was for the hat stall. I'm sure so does Professor Dumbledore. Now off you go, your brother is next, and heaven help us all if it takes this long again", Professor McGonagall says, ushering Hermione down the steps. She rushed down, her head held high, while the students in the hall were still talking loudly about her sorting. She passed her brother, who grinned at her with a thumbs up, before she sat down next to Sirius. He patted her on the back, before turning his attention back to the front of the hall, where James was taking his place on the chair. Hermione watched with anticipation, praying that James would be sorted into Gryffindor as well. Almost in slow-motion the hat descended upon James' head and it merely touched his messy hair, before the hat yells out "Gryffindor!" and Hermione could feel herself tearing up with the relief of being in the same house as her brother. Her brother had the biggest grin on his face as he rushed down the steps, engulfing his sister in a big hug, high fiving Sirius and settling down next to Hermione.

Hermione didn't pay much attention to the rest of the sorting, going through her conversation with the sorting hat. When Remus was sorted into Gryffindor as well and Hermione had the feeling that her time in Hogwarts was going to be brilliant, being surrounded by her friends.

When Remus sat next to Peter he was congratulated by his new friends from the train, not believing his own luck.

"Hermione, why did it take the hat so long to place you?", Remus asks curiously, and Hermione could see the red headed girl next to Peter leaning in as well, curiosity getting the best of her.

"It wasn't that long now", Hermione says blushing, avoiding their gaze.

"It took ages, Minnie. Professor McGonagall looked concerned, while Professor Dumbledore looked like he had the best time, grinning from ear to ear, looking at his watch the entire time", James says with a chuckle, throwing his arm over her shoulder.

"The hat just couldn't decide where to put me", Hermione says with a small smile.

"What houses were an option? He did the same to me, said I either belong in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw and when I said that I didn't care he just yelled out Gryffindor", the red headed girl says, and Hermione watched her curiously.

"I'm Lily Evans by the way", she added with a blush on her cheeks.

"I'm Hermione, this is my twin brother James, and these are our friends Sirius and Remus", Hermione introduce them as no one else was speaking and when he looked at James, he was staring open mouthed at Lily.

"You are the most beautiful witch I have ever seen", he says all of a sudden, looking at Lily as she blushes a deeper red, looking down at the table.

"Back to Lily's question. What houses were an option for you?", Remus asks, sensing the tension spreading.

"All four of them", Hermione mumbles, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"All four?", Lily almost shout whispered.

"That has never been recorded in all of Hogwarts history", she says in awe.

"Slytherin?", James and Sirius ask with shocked voices, staring a her.

"He said I was cunning, because of how James and I are with each other and then I said if he so much as dares to put me in Slytherin I would leave Hogwarts", Hermione told them.

"No wonder he wanted to put you in Slytherin. Threatening the sorting hat on your very first night", Sirius chuckles. They were so busy with their conversation that they missed the song the sorting hat busted out, something their parents told them about.

"Welcome to Hogwarts to our new students and a welcome back to our returning students", Professor Dumbledore says, and the hall was quiet immediately.

"Before I begin to inform you of a few things this year, I would like to congratulate Miss Hermione Potter on the longest hat stall in the history of Hogwarts with an impressive 9 Minutes and 37 seconds. For this accomplishment I shall award 50 points to Gryffindor", the headmaster says, and the Gryffindor table erupt into cheers. The first night was not even over and they were already in the lead.

"I would also like to award 20 points to Gryffindor for Mister James Potter for the quickest Sorting in the history of Hogwarts with an impressive 0.2 seconds", he continues and once again cheers ring through the Gryffindor table.

"I can't believe you two! First night here and already heroes", Sirius chuckles with glee. He didn't miss the look his cousin Narcissa had sent him from the Slytherin table as he was sorted into Gryffindor and it brought him immense joy that Gryffindor already had 70 house points.

"It was hardly our fault, nor our work, merely luck", Hermione says, but her friends looked skeptical.

"It's always special when someone gets sorted fast, meaning that they truly are the embodiment of the house they are sorted into. Even more so when a student is considered for more than one house, signaling that they have more strength than other wizards and witches", Lily explained.

"Now, I must tell all new students as well as the returning students that the Forbidden Forest, is just that: forbidden. Please remember this when venturing the grounds of Hogwarts. I'm sure a great school year lies ahead of us, but as I am rather famished myself, I think we can skip the speech and go straight to the best part of the night. Let the dinner begin", he says and with his last words the tables are instantly filled with food and plates and everything your heart could wish for. Hermione, James, Sirius and Remus all stared at the food in front of them, before coming out of their daze and quickly filling their plates to the brim with food. They spoke with their new friends and two more girls introduced themselves as first year Gryffindors, sitting next to the four. Mary Macdonald and Marlene McKinnon. Hermione and Lily instantly found a liking to the two girls and they began chatting happily all through dinner about the upcoming school year.

When Hermione retired that night in their warm Gryffindor tower, all four girls sharing a dorm together with another girl called Alice Dalworth, she knew that the next few years were going to be the best years of her life. Everything turned out perfectly. She was with James in Gryffindor and she had already made friends, even some who liked to read as much as her. James and Hermione had decided that they would write their parents in the morning, as it was rather late when they all left to cozy common room that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is another chapter x as for the punctuation mentioned by my first reviewer firefliesxx, I get what you mean but I'm German and in Germany we put the punctuation after the "". It's easier for me to write like that – if it bothers too many people, I can go back over old chapter and re-edit – but I hope that it will be alright like this enjoy this new chapter xx

The next morning Hermione rose early, but to she was pleasantly surprised that she was not the only one. Lily woke around the same time and the girls quickly gathered their things and got ready for their first day at school. She had no doubt that her brother would wake late just like he always did. Hermione and Lily settled on the sofa in front of the roaring fire of their empty common room.

"You looked a little sad last night. Is everything okay?", Hermione asks Lily as they stare into the fire.

"My friend Severus was sorted into Slytherin. I just hoped that we could be in the same house. I've heard about the reputation of Slytherins and I'm afraid of what it will do to our friendship", Lily admits after contemplating her words for a few seconds.

"I get the feeling. I was so scared of potentially being separated from James. We had never been apart before", Hermione tells, knowing exactly what Lily was going through.

"He was my first wizarding friend. He was the first to tell me about magic and I just don't want to be alone in this. Seeing as I am a Muggle-born witch I was afraid of not being able to fit in", Lily says looking sad.

"I don't care about whether you're a muggle-born or not. I think you're a really nice girl and I'm sure so do the other girls. You won't be a lone here!"

"Thanks, Hermione. This means a lot to me! I'm sure we will have a great school year ahead of us!", Lily says with a smile on her face.

"I'm sure you will be able to see Severus in and outside of class. I don't think being a different house can change a person and your friendship. I'm sure you will be fine", Hermione adds encouragingly.

"I hope you are right. But your brother and his friend Sirius seem to be very direct about their dislike of the Slytherins, even if they don't know anyone yet – which is ridiculous, if you ask me."

"I know what it looks like, but Sirius has a long line of Purebloods and they were all sorted into Slytherin. His dislike for Slytherins stems more from his family than anything else. He saw first-hand how they are, and the Blacks are known for leaning towards the dark arts. While I love my brother to pieces, he can be a bit prejudice and thick-headed. But it is commonly known that most dark wizards were in Slytherin during their time at Hogwarts – which does not imply that that all Slytherins turn out to be dark witches and wizards. I know there is a lot to the magical world you don't know yet, but I will help you wherever I can and so will the others. As thick-headed as my brother and his new friends seem to be, judging by last night, he seems to be quite smitten with you and I think he will be helping you where he can", Hermione tells the redhead, imagining how hard it must be to come from a non-magical background.

"Thank you so much Hermione. I think we will become fast friends", Lily says, turning around, when she hears footsteps coming from the boys and girl's dormitory.

"What are you two doing up so early?", James yawns, when he spots his sister sitting with his new favourite witch, his eyes brightening immediately.

"You know that I don't sleep in often", Hermione states as matter of fact.

"Very true, dear sister", he says grabbing her hand and pulling her up from the sofa.

"Let's go get breakfast, I'm starving", he mumbles, while pulling her with him through the portray hole, their new friends following closely behind.

The great hall is slowly filling up while Hermione piles the food onto her plate, her brother already shoveling down his own food.

"Will we get out timetables today?", Sirius asks in-between bites. _At least he had the decency of swallowing first,_ Hermione thought.

"Yes, you will, Mister Black", the voice of Professor McGonagall says from behind him, making him jump in his seat, sitting up straighter.

"I have your timetables here", she says, passing the parchments to the students.

"Since today is Thursday and it is your first day of school, you will start with Defense Against the Dark Arts this afternoon. The class is taught by Professor Everest, who was introduced by Professor Dumbledore last night. Your Potions class won't start until next week Thursday, as we know that the first day of school will be needed to find your way around the castle. Should you get lost or can't find a classroom you can ask other students, the portrays or even the ghosts, though not all of them tend to be friendly. At the bottom of your timetable is a list of extracurricular classes you can take as a first year, should you wish to attend one of these classes please come and see me and we will adjust you schedule accordingly", Professor McGonagall explains.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall", Hermione and the girls say, quickly followed by the boys.

"You're welcome. Miss Potter, I shall see you at 10 a.m. sharp outside of Professor Dumbledore's office. Please ask you prefect for directions", she says, turning around to go see her other students.

"Why do you have to go meet her and Dumbledore?", James asks with big eyes.

"It's _Professor_ Dumbledore, James. They want to speak about my sorting as they are very interested in what the hat had to say", she explains, not noting the big eyes of her friends.

"I guess it is a good thing to be noticed by Professor Dumbledore this early in your schooling, so long as it is not because you were in trouble", Remus says, having a meeting with the headmaster himself later that night, which none of his new friends know about.

"We need to write a letter to mum and dad", James says all of a sudden, remembering their promise to the parents. As if on cue the great hall is suddenly filled with hoots from above as the owls delivering mail for the students. Hermione looks up and sees the big brown owl of her parents descending towards them.

"Hello Fria", she says softly as the gracious owl lands in front of her, holding her foot out for Hermione to take the letter, while she pushes her almost finished plate of bacon and eggs towards her, knowing that the owl likes them best.

"Seems like they got to us first", James chuckles, filling a goblet with pumpkin juice and placing it in front of the owl who is happily eating away.

"Come here", Hermione says, unrolling the parchment with their parent's letter.

_Dear children, _

_We hope you had safe travels to school and already met other first years. Judging by the lack of owl mail last night you were busy getting to know Hogwarts and settling into your new houses, which we fully understand. _

_How do you like Hogwarts? Is it everything you ever dreamt of? What houses did you get sorted into? Have you made friends yet? If yes, please tell us all about them! We are so excited for you two to be starting school already, but we miss you dearly. The house seems so quiet without you – though your father secretly loves it, I'm sure he will come to miss you in a week's time. _

_Please send a letter back with Fria, she won't leave unless you do. _

_With love, _

_Mum and Dad_

"I bet mum wrote that letter", James chuckles, knowing his father was more subtle with enquiring about their first night at Hogwarts.

"Of course, she did. It's her handwriting after all", Hermione says with a roll of her eyes.

"Do you have parchment on you?", James asks his sister, eyeing her school bag curiously.

"Yes", she says, getting out some parchment, ink and her quill.

"I'll write it, Merlin knows no one will be able to decipher your handwriting", Hermione chuckles, starting on the letter to her parents.

"I wish I would have an owl to send a letter to my parents. I will have to look for the owlery later on", Lily says with a sad smile.

"You can use Benji, our own owl, whenever you want Lily", James says with a kind smile.

"Or you can use mine, if theirs is occupied", Alice, Marlene and Mary offer at the same time, making Lily's heart swell.

"Thank you, guys", she mumbles, her cheeks blushing furiously.

"Here, look over it", Hermione says, pushing the parchment over to James, the letter finished already in her neat handwriting.

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_Thank you for your letter. It was rather late last night, when we went to bed, therefor we decided to send you an owl this morning. The train ride was perfectly safe, and we made two friends already. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black shared a compartment with us. Remus likes to read, just like me, while Sirius is more into quidditch like James. The boat ride was almost magical with the lights illuminating the castle at night. The castle is as magnificent as you always told us. _

_The sorting was a rather interesting affair. When I took my place on the chair the sorting hat and I had a very lengthy discussion over the perfect house for me. He considered me for all four houses and my new friends tell me that it was never recorded in all of history that a student was considered for all four houses. When the hat thought about putting me in Slytherin I threatened him with leaving Hogwarts if he dared to even think further about it. In the end I was placed in Gryffindor, along with Remus and my other new friends, Lily Evans, Mary Macdonald, Alice Dalworth and Marlene McKinnon. James' sorting was much quicker, and he was immediately placed in Gryffindor. To all our surprises Sirius Black was also sorted into Gryffindor with us, which made James insanely happy. _

_After the sorting Professor Dumbledore spoke a few words and even awarded Gryffindor 70 points. 50 for myself as I set a new record for the hat stalling, with 9 Minutes and 37 seconds. 20 points for James for the quickest sorting in the history of Hogwarts with 0.2 seconds. Professor McGonagall, our head of house, and Professor Dumbledore asked to speak with me later this morning about my sorting, seemingly intrigued with the length and what was spoken between me and the hat. _

_I must tell you that during the sorting ceremony a boy named Peter Pettigrew was sorted into Gryffindor, but when I looked at his face for the first time, I had one of my visions. It was nothing bad, I can assure you. It just showed us a few years in the future, and it seemed we were all friends. I will write to you more on the weekend when the first classes are done with and there is more to tell. James sends his love too – you know how he is with writing letters. _

_Your children, _

_James and Hermione_

"I don't know how you manage to write so quickly", James chuckles, but approves the letter and they send it off with a very satisfied Fria.

"How about we meet back here around 11 a.m.? Then we can go off and explore the castle together after your meeting with Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall", Sirius suggests, and they all readily agree.

"Do you want to come as well, Peter?", James asks the boy from the sorting. The boys were sharing a dorm with him and they got along with him alright.

"Tha-That would be nice, thank you", he stutters out, trying to cover up his shock of being asked to join them.

"What do you want to do until then?", Lily asks.

"I thought about looking for the library", Remus admits much to the annoyance of James and Sirius.

"Brilliant. Mind if I tag along?", Hermione asks eagerly.

"Not at all, would you like to come as well?", he turns to the others sitting around them.

"Sure, why not. Would be good to find our way around", Mary shrugs and the others agree.

Just then there is a large black owl approaching their table.

"Oh, oh", Sirius murmurs recognizing his family owl immediately, swallowing hard.

"It can't be that bad?", James asks with a questioning look, when Sirius unties the letter from the bird.

"That's a howler", Marlene shrieks, scooting away from them quickly, followed by Mary and Peter, while Lily looked on in interest.

"What is a howler?", she asks, but no one was listening to her, as Hermione, James and Remus watched their friends with a shocked expression.

"I take it back", James mumbles, looking at the letter.

"You better open that, Sirius. There is no point prolonging the inevitable", Hermione whispers, putting a comforting hand on his arm.

His hands shake as he slowly opens the letter, which immediately shoots out of his hand, transforming into an angry face.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK! HOW DARE YOU BE SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR – BREAKING LONG YEARS OF TRADITION THAT WE ENCOURAGED YOU TO UPHOLD! YOUR FATHER AND I ARE SO ASHAMED OF YOU! DO NOT EVEN BOTHER COMING HOME FOR THE CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS! WE WILL DEAL WITH YOU AT THE END OF THE SCHOOL YEAR! DO NOT EXPECT A PLEASNT RETURN HOME IN JULY YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING CHILD!", the voice of what must be Sirius' mother yells through the great hall, quieting the other students in the process. Some looked on with horror in their eyes and some with pity. The Slytherin table was howling with laughter and when Sirius looked over, his cousin Narcissa Black had an apologetic look on her face. Sirius knew it wouldn't take long for his parents to find out and he should have thought that Narcissa would write her parents.

"That went surprisingly well", he jokes, looking back at his friends, the remains of the letter scattered in front of him.

"That was barbaric", Lily says, looking shocked.

"Oh! that was tame compared to what she usually has to offer. Walburga Black is not known to hold her tongue", he shrugs, trying to not focus on the harsh words of her mother.

"What a delightful display", expresses a voice of someone approaching their table.

"Stuff it", James almost shouts, when turning around quickly, looking at a boy with long black hair, dressed in Slytherin robes a sneer on his face.

"Severus?", Lily asks, looking shocked at the boy, never had she seen such a facial expression on him.

"This is your friend?", Hermione asks Lily, shocked that the nice redhead could befriend a boy looking so arrogant.

"What is it to you, Potter?", he spat out, looking at her as if she was dirt under his shoe.

"Don't you dare talk to my sister like that!", James shouts, jumping up from the bench and standing in front of Hermione.

"How – sweet. Protecting your little sister like that", Snape says.

"Now listen here – ", James says, stepping closer to him, but before he can even finish his sentence, Lily stands up from her bench as well, looking sad at the display in front of her.

"You leave him alone, Potter", she yells at him, feeling the need to defend Severus in front of her new friends. He was her first friend, after all. She walks around the table, standing next to Severus.

"Oh, it's Potter now? He can't talk to my sister like that, Evans", James replies.

"It's fine, James. Just leave them be", Hermione says, disappointed that Lily's friend turned out to be so hateful.

"I'll see you later", Lily mumbles, embarrassed that Severus would talk to her friends like that, tugging at his robes to make him follow her out of the Great Hall.

"Why is she friends with someone like him", Sirius asks when James sits back down.

"He was her first friend who introduced her to the magical world. Just leave him alone or it might cause troubles in our group of friends. I'm rather fond of Lily and I'd hate to lose her just because of some boy who clearly has issues with Gryffindors. It's not worth it anyways", Hermione says, and Remus, Mary, Marlene and Alice agree with her, while Sirius and James were looking grim.

"The hatred for Gryffindor is something that comes with being a Slytherin. We won't be able to change that, but we should respect Lily's friendship with Severus if we want to stay her friends as well", Alice explains and throws Sirius and James a pointed look.

"You're right. I have to go, there is no more time to go to the library now. I have to meet Professor McGonagall in ten minutes. Please keep an eye out for James while I'm gone", Hermione asks Remus, grabbing her bag from the floor and turning to leave the Great Hall.

Outside the entrance she sees an older looking Gryffindor student talking with his friends.

"Excuse me, could you tell me how to get to the headmasters office?", she asks politely stepping closer.

"You're not in trouble already, are you?", he asks her curiously.

"No! Not at all. He wishes to speak to me about my sorting last night", Hermione informs him with a small smile.

"Ah! You're the one of the Potter twins! Got us 50 points already", he says excitedly, with a smile on her face, making Hermione blush.

"Yes, that would be me, Hermione", she says.

"Alright, Hermione. You go up to the second-floor corridor, turn right and there is the Gargoyle Corridor. The office is protected by a large sapient gargoyle. He will know when you're there", he explains.

"Thank you, -?", she says, not knowing his name.

"I'm Michael and these are my friends, Joseline and Tom. If you need help in the future, feel free to come to us", he offers with a small smile.

"Thank you, Michael. I better hurry or else I'll be late", she excuses herself from the three students, rushing up the direction he described.

When she turned down the corridor, she saw Professor McGonagall waiting for her.

"Right on time, Miss Potter", she says with a smile, turning towards the big gargoyle, guarding the headmaster's office.

"Flying saucer", she says, and the gargoyle makes way to a winding stone staircase.

"Miss Potter", Professor Dumbledore greets her, when they enter his large circular office. Hermione looks around in awe, spotting different devices and books around the room. What caught her attention was the phoenix sitting next to the headmaster.

"He is beautiful", she breathes out, never having seen a phoenix in real life.

"Why, thank you. His name is Fawkes and he has been my familiar for a very long time now. You may pet him if you wish, but he is very selective with who touches him", he explains and Hermione steps closer, looking into the beautiful eyes, slowly extending her hand as if questioning if she could touch him. His little head nudges forward, meeting her hand and Hermione was sure that if he were a cat he would be purring now. A smile spreads across her face as she slowly pets him.

"Magnificent", she whispers.

"Indeed. He hasn't taken a liking to a student since Fabian and Gideon Prewett", Dumbledore says, making Hermione blush a little.

"You wanted to speak to me about the sorting, Professor Dumbledore", Hermione says, stepping back from Fawkes, much to his protest.

"Yes, my dear. Please take a seat, would you like a Lemon Drop?", he asks offering her a plate of the round shaped sweets.

"No, thank you."

"Miss Potter, would you tell us what the sorting hat said to you, during the sorting ceremony last night?", Professor McGonagall asks, after they both took a seat in front of the headmaster.

"Yes, of course. He said I could do great things in Ravenclaw as they hadn't had someone as smart as me in a while, apparently. He also suggested Hufflepuff because he could see that loyalty, friendship and family mean a lot to me. Then he said I would make a great Gryffindor, before he suggested that I could be a Slytherin because he thinks I'm cunning", Hermione explains shortly, watching the two Professors intently. Professor Dumbledore didn't let anything on, while Professor McGonagall looked at the first year with big eyes.

"All four houses?", the headmaster asks.

"Um…Yes?", Hermione asks, hoping that she wasn't in trouble for it, it wasn't her fault.

"She threatened to leave the school if I thought about putting her into Slytherin", the Sorting Hat chimes from somewhere behind Professor Dumbledore.

"Did she now?", Professor McGonagall chuckles.

"Professor, I simply didn't want to be placed in Slytherin, because I wanted to stay with my brother and I knew that he would never be placed in Slytherin", Hermione explains, fidgeting with her hands in her lap, looking anywhere but the headmaster and her head of house.

"I can only imagine that the sorting hat wanted to put you in Slytherin even more after that", Professor Dumbledore says with a smile.

"I wanted to, but the young Miss was quite determined that she wasn't going to Slytherin", the hat comments again.

"I think Gryffindor is a brilliant choice for you, my dear. You will achieve great things there", Professor McGonagall says, knowing that a witch with the qualities of all four houses will be a great asset to Gryffindor.

"You should tell them about the other thing, Miss Potter", the Sorting Hat whispers, but all three heard him clearly.

"I don't know what you are talking about", Hermione huffs, crossing her arms and throwing her hair over her shoulder.

"I think you do. I know why you are reluctant, but if there is anyone in this room you can trust it's Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall", he replies, making Hermione annoyed. She was sure that she now had to tell them about her visions.

"The hat is quite right, Miss Potter, you can trust us with whatever it is the hat is talking about", Professor Dumbledore says, looking more serious than before.

"My parents told me I wasn't allowed to talk about it", Hermione mumbles, unsure on what to do.

"As headmaster of this school I must insist to know about my students and by the sound of it, it is something rather serious."

"I will tell you, but you must write to my parents to inform them about the situation, and I must insist, that the portraits can't listen in on this conversation", Hermione says, making Professor Dumbledore.

"I can see why the Sorting Hat wanted to place you in Slytherin! I will agree to your terms, my dear. I shall write them as soon as the meeting is over", he promises and with a wave of his wand he renders the portraits deaf, much to their protest.

"Ever since I was a little child, I have been having dreams, that I couldn't explain. When I grew older and I was able to tell my parents about them, they figured out that my dreams were visions of the future instead. The gift of the Seer runs through my father's lineage, but it had skipped several generations until it came forward in me again", Hermione explains. Professor Dumbledore is trying not to show his surprise, but Professor McGonagall just stared at the young witch before her.

"You're a seer?", she asks rhetorically.

"Yes, mam", Hermione replies, wiping her sweaty hands on her robes.

"That is something quite serious, Hermione. Thank you for telling us. Now, your parents did the right thing telling you that this must be kept a secret. If this information is placed into the wrong hands you would be in grave danger. You can't tell anyone about this, unless you are absolutely certain that they will keep your secret. I would like to ask you to inform me about the people you would like to tell", the headmaster says, and Hermione readily agrees, relieved that she wasn't bound to complete secrecy and that she eventually could tell her friends.

"It would also be beneficial if you would write a diary about all your visions. As detailed as possible. You have a very precious gift and one day it might come in handy. I will have a special diary delivered to by tomorrow. Only you will be able to read it. If you ever need to talk to someone about a vision feel free to seek out Professor McGonagall or myself. I can imagine it sometimes gets hard to make sense of the things you see", he explains further, and Hermione is grateful that her headmaster is so supportive of her visions and is offering her help.

"I will. Thank you for everything, headmaster", she says with a little smile.

"You are welcome, Miss Potter. Now you best be off to meet your friends. I am sure you would like some time to explore the castle before lunch."

"Yes, again, thank you", she says, standing up.

"I will escort you down to the Great Hall", Professor McGonagall says, standing up herself.

"If you ever need to talk to someone, come to see me at the Transfiguration classroom. I am sure you have bright future ahead of you, Hermione", Professor McGonagall bids her goodbye at the entrance to the Great Hall, where her friends and brother were already waiting for her. Hermione noticed that Lily was not with them yet.

"Thank you, Professor", Hermione says with a big smile, joining her friends who looked at her curiously.

"Getting friendly with the Professors already, Minnie?", James jokes, ruffling her already messy hair.

"She just offered me some help, that's all", she says, giving him a look, trying to make him not probe further.

"Where should we go first? The castle is so big I don't know where to start", Sirius asks as they walk away from the Great Hall.

"How about we start with the first floor and then gradually work our way up?", Remus suggests, and they all agree, walking into the Entrance Hall, looking around.

"Hey, look there is little signs with the classroom names", Mary says excitedly, as they come to a narrow staircase, leading up to one of the towers.

"Astronomy Tower", Remus reads the sign, while Hermione takes out some parchment and her quill, handing her ink to James.

"What are you doing?", he asks, taking the ink from her hands.

"I'm making a map, that way it will be easier to find our way around the first couple of weeks", she explains, earning approved smiles from her brother and their friends.

"Brilliant", Sirius says, watching her draw the outlines of the Great Hall, Entrance Hall and now the Astronomy Tower, labelling each in the process.

"Alright let's move on", Marlene says as Hermione finished the last word. They walk towards the stairs of the entrance hall, turning right, Hermione drawing everything in the process.

"Boys' and girls' restrooms", Peter notes for her to scribble down.

"And the hospital wing. Hope we will not need to come here during our time at school", Sirius jokes, pushing open the doors.

"Hello?", Mary asks into the empty room, which is lined with single hospital beds.

"Is everything alright?", a plum, older looking witch asks, rushing out from what looks to be an office.

"Yes, mam. We are merely exploring the castle", Remus explains with a smile.

"First year?"

"Yes, mam."

"Welcome to Hogwarts. This is the hospital wing and I'm Madam Pomfrey. I hope I won't be seeing you in here often", she says with a kind smile.

"We hope so too, Madam Pomfrey", Mary says with a chuckle.

"Off you go now, not a lot of time left to explore before lunch", she smiles at the retreating children, not knowing that they would be regular visitors to the hospital wing in the future.

They turn the opposite way, exploring unoccupied rooms, Professor McGonagall's office, the Muggle Studies classroom, the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and unoccupied rooms, all while Hermione drew the outlines of her map. Before they could make their way down a long hallway, Alice notices the time and they decide to resume their explorations after their afternoon class. They all rush up to Gryffindor Tower to collect their books and stationery for the Defense Against the Dark Arts class that afternoon, before heading back to the Great Hall, where Lily was sitting alone at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Lily", the four girls and Remus say with a smile, while James, Sirius and Peter were giving her the cold shoulder, still mad about their previous encounter with Severus, but Hermione thought that Peter was merely doing what her brother was doing.

"Hey, how was exploring the castle?", she asks, also ignoring the three boys.

"It's great, but we didn't get far. We will continue after class this afternoon – you should come with us!", Hermione says with a smile.

"I'm going to meet Severus after class this afternoon", Lily replies, looking down at her plate.

"Okay, then we will tell you all about it at Dinner", Alice offers with a small smile.

"Look, Hermione, I'm sorry about how Severus talked to you earlier. I told him that he can't talk to my friends like that. He was angry that we weren't in the same house and that I have made new friends already, while he hadn't made any", Lily explains.

"It's okay, Lily. You're not responsible for your friends' actions", Hermione says with a shrug.

"You're not mad at me?"

"Of course not. You're my friend, Lily, and while I or my brother probably won't become friends with Severus, you can have friends outside our little circle. We will probably all make new friends during the school year. We won't all have to like each other but will be sure to be civil around each other", Hermione explains with a grin, knowing it was the right thing to do.

"James, Sirius and Peter don't seem to think so", Lily mumbles, looking at the three boys.

"They'll come around. James can be very protective of me, that's all", she says with a reassuring smile.

"As long as we girls get along that's all that really matters", Alice comments with a big grin.

"Hey!", Remus exclaims with an appalled look on his face.

"And Remus of course", she adds with a smile, while the other girls laugh. Just then the table are filled with various food and drinks and they all dig in, as if they haven't had a big breakfast that very morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys x new chapter ahead I am making up a lot of the names of the fellow students, because not a lot is known about their classmates. There will also be some spells taught in DADA, that in the books were taught in second year Charms classes. DADA will be a very hand on class with little theoretical learning. The theoretical part will be taught through homework.

Thank you for your amazing reactions to this story! It's so much more fun writing a story when you know your readers enjoy it.

During lunch Hermione showed Lily they map she had made during their exploration of the castle earlier that morning and Lily promised to come along the following day with their friends. After they all finished their meal, the group of friends rushed to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom for their very first Hogwarts class. Outside the classroom several students were already waiting for the door to open and to the dismay of James and Sirius they would be taking this class with the Slytherins.

"Nice howler this morning, Black", a dark skinned Slytherin first year shouts when they spot him among his friends.

"Shove off", James shouts back, turning his back to the Slytherin.

"It will blow over soon! The year has only just started, I'm sure they will have something else to talk about by tomorrow", Marlene says with a scrunched-up nose.

"And if not, we will give them something to talk about", James whispers to Sirius, careful that his sister would not hear him, but making Sirius grin.

The large wooden door swings open, revealing a think looking wizard with grey hair.

"Come on in", he says with a chipper voice, walking back into the classroom, the seats filling quickly.

"Welcome to Hogwarts and welcome to your very first year of Defense Against the Dark Arts – DADA. I am Professor Everest, and this will also be my first year of teaching this class", the professor says, standing in front of his desk, looking at the new first years.

"Can anyone name me a spell that can be used when dueling another witch or wizard?", he asks, only a few hands raising in the air.

"Yes, Miss -?", Professor Everest asks, gesturing towards a first year Slytherin.

"Miss Parker, sir. Expelliarmus, it is used to disarm one's opponent", she says with arrogant look on her face.

"Correct! Take five points to Slytherin", he says excitedly.

"Any other spells?"

"The full body-bind curse, though it is a curse, as the name suggests, rather than a spell", Hermione says, after being called upon by their teacher.

"Exactly, Miss Potter", he replies, remembering her from the Sorting the previous night.

"What do you know about the spell, Miss Potter?", he asks her further.

"When used on an opponent the curse snaps the victim's legs and arms together, making them fall to the floor like a stiff board. The victim will still be able to hear, see, feel and think when placed under the curse. It can be undone by the General Counter Spell, the Anti-Paralysis Potion or the Reparifors spell. The curse emits a white light from the wand and the incantation is Petrificus Totalus", Hermione says, remember the page in their textbook, which she read over the last weeks of the summer.

"Brilliantly explained, Miss Potter. Twenty points to Gryffindor. Now, as you all know we will start with simple spells and the Full Body-Binding curse is the first spell you will be learning in this class. As Miss Potter explained, the incantation is Petrificus Totalus. The pronunciation is highly important, and I would like us all to practice it a few times, before we move onto the movement of the wand. Please repeat after me: pe-TRI-fi-cus to-TAH-lus", he says and the whole class repeats after him.

"And again", he instructed with a pleased look on his face.

When they all said the curse incantation another five times, he claps his hand, turning around to the chalk board.

"The wand movement is the second most important thing when casting a spell, curse or charm. If the wand movement is incorrect the spell, curse or charm won't have the desired effect. It's half a circle, slightly to the right and then downwards", he explains, drawing the wand movement onto the board.

"To counter the curse, you will normally use the General Counter Spell, as Miss Potter said. Can someone tell me more about that spell?", he asks, turning back to his students and to Hermione's surprise, James raises his hand.

"Mr. Potter", the professor calls.

"It can be used in duels to undo minor damages and minor dark curses", he says, earning Gryffindor another five house points.

"The General Counter spell emits a red light from the wand. Can someone tell me the incantation?"

"Finite Incantatem", the boy who made fun of Sirius before class answers, when he was called up.

"That is correct, Mr. -?"

"Albert Zabini", the boy answers with a smirk.

"Take five more points for Slytherin", the professor says with a smile, turning around, drawing the wand movement on the chalk board. He teaches them the correct pronunciation of the spell as well as the wand movement.

"For the second period you will team up with partner and practice the spells. Please stand up and move to the walls. You can put your bags down along the walls, while I vanish the chairs and tables and I will cushion the floor in case someone gets the spell right this period."

All the students stand to move towards the walls, Hermione staying close to Alice, who would be her partner for this exercise. When Professor Everest gave the signal for them to start, the students spread out through the room and soon you could hear various voices trying to master the Full Body-Binding curse.

"I can feel a tingle", Alice shouts after Hermione's third try.

"Petrificus Totalus", Hermione tries again and sure enough, Alice's arms and legs snap together, and she falls back down to the floor.

"Fantastic!", Professor Everest comments with glee.

"Now, please try the General Counter Spell, so that Miss Dalworth can regain the control of her body", he instructs, standing close by, while still maintaining a clear view of the other students.

"Finite Incantatem", Hermione says, waving her wand in the correct movement, but nothing happened.

"Try to think about what you would like to achieve when casting a spell or a curse, Miss Potter", he helps her.

Hermione tries it a few more times until Alice's body softens and she slowly stands up again.

"Wicked", she breathes out, dusting off her robes, looking around the classroom.

"Well done, Miss Potter. Keep practicing until the end of class", Professor Everest says and then walks off towards Lily who just rendered Marlene into a stiff board.

Hermione manages to body bind Alice four more times until she herself was turned into stone. By the end of the class only Alice, Hermione, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Albert Zabini and two other Slytherins managed to master the Full Body-Bind Curse and only the Gryffindors managed the General Counter Spell. Professor Everest had to unbind the three Slytherins who were still lying stiff on the floor.

"Gather around everyone", he shouts, the class nearly ending.

"That was excellent work today and I am excited to see what the next class will bring. 50 points to Gryffindor for the five students perfectly accomplishing both the curse and the spell and 15 points to Slytherin for the three students mastering the Full Body-Bind curse. I would like you to write a 15-inch essay on what the dark arts are and why it is important to understand and know dark spells and curses. The essay is due until next Thursday", Professor Everest says as they all gathered around him. The joy from earning another 50 points to Gryffindor was quickly dimmed by the amount of homework they already got assigned – at least for Sirius and James and a few other students, while Hermione looked delighted at the prospect of using the knowledge she acquired over the summer.

"Wicked – 50 points in our first class", Mary says as the group walks back to the entrance hall.

"We also got homework in our first class", James groans.

"It's only 15 inches, James. I'd hardly call that homework", Hermione says with a roll of her eyes.

"Still, they could have waited with giving us homework until next week", he continues to complain.

"Anyway, how about we go explore the first floor further until it's time for dinner?", Mary asks eagerly.

"I'll see you at dinner. I'm meeting with Severus", Lily says, waving goodbye to her friends, before rushing out into the courtyard.

"I think we should have started with the ground floor, instead of the first floor", Hermione says, her plan already in her hand, ink pushed into James' hands again, her quill twirling in her other hand.

"We can explore the ground floor after the first floor", Remus suggest and after they all agreed they rush off up the stairs towards the long corridor they left off earlier.

"History of Magic classroom", Marlene reads out as they pass the first room at the end of the corridor.

"Boy's and girl's bathrooms and this seems to be the end", Remus says, pointing at the wall in front of them.

"There could be rooms behind the wall, but they must be accessible from another side", Alice suggest with a shrug.

"We could go to through the courtyard and go to the other side of the castle", Sirius says and they all rush outside the castle and through the courtyard.

"Not so quick, guys! I'm still drawing", Hermione pants, trying to close up to James to get more ink.

"Sorry, Hermione", Sirius says sheepishly, but slowing down so that Hermione can draw up all the outlines. They spend the rest of the afternoon exploring the first floor of the other side to the courtyard, filling Hermione's parchment with more and more lines.

"How can you tell which stairs are leading up and which are leading downstairs?", Mary asks, studying her map.

"The stairs leading down are filled in occasionally and the ones leading upstairs are left blank", Hermione explains, showing Mary what she meant on her map.

"Brilliant, Hermione", Marlene comments, looking over their shoulders.

"I think we have explored most of the first floor now. I'm sure we will come across some bits over the school year. We can add them, whenever we stumble across them", Hermione says to the others as they walk back towards the Great Hall.

"Add them where, Miss Potter?", the voice of Professor Dumbledore asks from somewhere behind them, making the three girls jump.

"We are drawing up a map of the castle, sir", she explains, showing him the map, they have created so far.

"This looks very accurate. Meticulous work, Miss Potter", he comments inspecting the parchment closely.

"I am sure you will add more rooms and corners as the year progresses. I would very much like to see the results at the end of the year", he adds handing the parchment back to the girl.

"We will show it to you when we finished the map", James says with a grin.

"I believe it is almost time for dinner now. I heard they are serving pudding as a dessert today and if I may say so, it is nothing to miss out on", the headmaster advices with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Pudding?", Remus asks, ears perking up.

"Chocolate Pudding if I am not mistaken", Professor Dumbledore confirms.

"Thank you, Professor, we best be off", they all mumble, rushing down the hallway, not wanting to miss out on dessert.

"He is an odd one", Sirius comments, while filling his plate with different types of food.

"Who is?"

"The headmaster."

"Why would you say that?", Mary asks curiously.

"The way he casually mentions what is served for dessert and honestly, what is it with his eyes?"

"His eyes?", Lily, who had joined them a few minutes ago, questions him as if he were crazy.

"The twinkle", Hermione, James and Remus say simultaneously.

"The twinkle?"

"We met him in the hallway earlier, wandering around. When we told him about the map, he told us that there would be pudding for dessert and when he said it his eyes twinkled", Mary explains with a giggle.

"That does sound odd", Lily agrees, looking up at the teachers table, where Professor Dumbledore was in deep conversation with Professor McGonagall.

"Lily", James says, his face turning serious and his friends stop their conversation about twinkling eyes.

"Yes?", she asks meekly.

"I'm sorry for giving you the cold shoulder earlier, but you must understand that no one talks to my sister that way. I am very protective of her", he says, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"I understand. I'm sorry about Severus", Lily says, shaking his hand, but pulling back quickly as if she burnt her hand.

"Just so you know, you're still the prettiest witch I have ever laid my eyes upon", he adds with a wink, making Lily blush and their friends pretend to get sick by his words. Hermione watches them with a small smile when her mind suddenly goes blank.

_They were in the Gryffindor common room and looked to be at least 15 or 16 years old. Their group of friends were lounging about on the sofa in front of the big fireplace, laughing and joking around with each other. James was leaning on the arms of the sofa that Lily was occupying with Hermione and Mary, while Remus, Sirius and Peter were sitting on the floor, Alice and Marlene occupying the two arm chairs. _

"_Would the fair maiden please consider going to Hogsmeade with me, this upcoming weekend and end my hearts sorrow?", James asks Lily with a dramatic tone to his voice, _grinning_ from ear to ear. _

"_It's still a no, Potter. Just like the last three hundred times you asked me! It will always be a no to that answer, why won't you give up", Lily huffs annoyedly at him, but James' smile does not waver. _

"_I have only asked you 148 times, my dear Lily, and I will ask again! Until the day you say yes – and believe me when I say this: One day you will say yes to me and I will be the luckiest wizard to walk this world", he sighs, plopping down on the floor next to Sirius, ignoring the laughter of his friends as he was rejected yet again. _

The scene fades from Hermione's view, leaving her sitting next to James at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, a big smile on her face. She was happy to know, that as they grew older, they would still be friends and though her brothers rejection for the 148th time worried her, it also made her smile to know that since he first laid eyes on Lily he never had eyes for another witch again.

When she looked at her friends now, she noticed them looking at her funnily and she realizes that she is holding her fork, half way to her mouth, smiling to herself like an idiot.

"You alright, Minnie?", James whispers into her ear, knowing the look his sister had on her face.

"Yes, sorry! I seemed to have spaced off just then", she explains loud enough for her friends to hear. She decided not to tell James about her vision, as her mother told her that knowing of certain events in the future, might affect the way you behave, what might change the future all together.

"Tomorrow we have double Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall and then we have a free period before lunch – how about we meet in the library to finish our DADA homework?", Remus asks as they had all returned to their food.

"Yes, that sounds great", the girls all answer, but Sirius and James looked put out by the idea of doing their homework.

"You two will be there as well! You won't be losing us the points we earned ourselves today, just because you're lazy", Hermione scolds them, knowing exactly what was going on in their head.

"Alright, we will, but you'll help me, right?", James asks pleadingly, giving his sister his best puppy eyes.

"I will proof read your essay, but you will have to write them yourself", she compromises with him, earning herself a side hug from James and a grin from Sirius.

"You're the best, Minnie", Sirius says, throwing her a wink.

"Don't call me that!"

"But James calls you Minnie."

"And he is the only one allowed to do so", she tells him sternly.

"I thought I wasn't allowed to call you that?", James throws in with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Shut up, Jamie", she huffs, throwing her hair over her shoulder.

"YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK", a shout suddenly rings through the Great Hall, making all their heads snap around to the Slytherin table where an older student with blonde hair was imitating Mrs. Black's howler from earlier that morning. The entire table was in stiches, except for a slightly younger witch with equally blonde hair, looking at Sirius with a sad smile on her face. The Great Hall went silent in seconds all staring at the scene in front of them.

"That's Lucius Malfoy, biggest prat on the planet. He is betrothed to my cousin, Narcissa Black, who is looking at me", Sirius explains through clenched teeth.

"He is wearing a prefect's badge", Lily exclaims, appalled that someone in his position would go degrade another student like this in front of the whole school.

"Mr. Malfoy", Professor McGonagall shouts, rushing down the steps from the teachers table, while Professor Slughorn, the head of Slytherin house just sat there, looking helplessly around.

"I am appalled by your behavior towards another student. I expect you to set an example for younger students and not degrade them in such way. 20 points from Slytherin and one-week detention starting tomorrow. You can see Professor Slughorn about the detention and I expect you to remain utterly silent throughout the rest of dinner", she yells at him, making the students cringe at the tone of her voice, a shudder running down their spines.

"Remind me to never be on the receiving end of that", Mary mutters to Hermione, who nods, watching the scene with interest. Lucius Malfoy just sat there, a smile on his face, seemingly apologizing to Professor McGonagall, who turns around without another word to sit back next to the headmaster.

"I hate them", James seethes under his breath, turning to Sirius who looks to be fuming himself.

"Don't bother with them", Alice tries to calm them down, while Lily looked ashamed. She had watched Severus throughout the whole display and noted sadly that he enjoyed it as much as the other Slytherins and he even looked at Malfoy with admiration in his eyes.

"And what do you suppose we do?", James barks at her.

"Ignore them?", Sirius asks, matching James' anger.

"That is exactly what you should do", Marlene gently says, but looks at the Slytherin table with hatred in her eyes.

"If we ignore them it will just encourage them to do it again, thinking that they can continue with this", James argues, but does not get the desired reaction.

"If you ignore them, they will lose interest in you quickly", Lily adds.

"I don't think that is how they work", Hermione quietly says.

"Just wait until next week and they have someone else to taunt", Remus shrugs and ends the discussion right there. Peter nodding along with him. Hermione noted that Peter is a very quiet boy. He rarely spoke and just tagged along with them wherever they went, looking at James and Sirius with adoration in his eyes. Every time Hermione looked at Peter, she had chills running down her spine, but she could not place where the feeling was coming from.

The friends continued a conversation about their first day of school, except for James and Sirius who were both silent throughout the rest of the dinner and all the way to the common room, where the friends took a seat in front of one of the fire places. Hermione agreed with James and Sirius and she already had an idea on how give Malfoy a taste of his own medicine. She does not condone to bullying, but she also saw what kind of person Malfoy was and she thought that maybe it would take him down a notch or two if they showed him not to mess with them. She pushed the thoughts of revenge aside and pulled out her map of the first floor. She studied it and noted smaller errors and non-matching lines. Pulling out more parchment and her stationary, she started to copy the map and correcting the errors, while her friends shared some sweets and told each other stories about their childhood.


	4. Chapter 4

Heya everyone New chapter right this way ;-) I hope you all still enjoy this story!

The following day the group of friends were making their way down to the Great Hall, when Hermione spotted a group of older Slytherins walking ahead of them, one of them being Malfoy. When he heard the noise behind him, he turns around to look at them with a sneer on his face, while his friends proceed to make their way to breakfast, leaving Malfoy with the nine first year Gryffindors.

"What do we have here", he says with a smirk, crossing his arms in front of his chest, a hint of arrogance in his features.

"Nothing that concerns you, Malfoy", Sirius sneers back at him, trying to walk around him.

"Now, that is no way to talk to your family, Black", Malfoy replies, walking closer to the group.

"Just because my cousin is forced to marry you, does not make you family, Malfoy!"

"I would watch your mouth, when speaking to someone superior to you", he seethes, taking another step closer to them.

"Are you threatening us, Malfoy? Because it sounds and looks a lot like you are and it would be a shame of Professor McGonagall would hear about that, wouldn't you agree?", Hermione asks him, narrowing her eyes at him, stepping closer to him herself.

"A cunning Gryffindor", he chuckles, taking a step back, but not taking his eyes off of her.

"That I live to see the day! This isn't over, Potter", he says with a dark look, before turning around and strutting down the entrance hall. Before he can turn the corner, Hermione pulls out her wand and aims it at his back.

"Crinus Muto", she whispers, twisting her wand the way she read about it and a white light shoots out of her wand, hurling towards Malfoy and before any of her friends could stop her, his hair was a deep Gryffindor red colour, but Malfoy did not notice the change.

"Minnie", James whisper shouts at her and Hermione swore she heard a hint of proudness in his voice.

"Multicorfors", she whispers again. Her brother and Sirius are grinning from ear to ear, while Mary, Marlene and Alice tried to hold in their giggles.

"Hermione!", Lily says appalled but impressed at the same time.

On the back of Malfoy's robes was "I love Gryffindor" written in big gold letters, matching his deep red hair.

"Come, I want to watch this", Hermione says. When they reach the Great Hall, they were met by silence and a confused Malfoy, who could not figure out, why the students and teachers were staring at him with their mouths open.

"Nice hair, Malfoy", Michael, the Gryffindor that Hermione had met the previous day, shouts over the silence and all of a sudden, the entire hall was laughing, while the teachers try to hide their amusement. Malfoy, horror struck, reaches out to pull one of his long hairs to his face, spins around quickly, pulling his wand at the group of first year Gryffindors.

"You good for nothing blood traitor", he seethes, but is cut off from another burst of laughter from behind him as the students read the back of his robes.

"What have you done", he shouts, advancing on Hermione and her friends.

"Me? Malfoy, I'm a first year, surely I couldn't be able to charm your hair and robes that way!", Hermione says innocently as Professor McGonagall walks towards them.

"Mr. Malfoy, have you not learned your lesson at dinner last night?", she asks him sternly.

"You will regret this", he says to Hermione, before walking over to his house table, where a witch quickly changed him back.

"Miss Potter, while I know that you were only trying to defend your friends, you broke the school rules by using your wand in the corridors. 10 points from Gryffindor", Professor McGonagall said to her, but she didn't look cross. The Gryffindor table groaned at the loss of points, but none of them looked like they were mad at Hermione.

"I understand, Professor", Hermione replies, knowing that the punishment was fair, not regretting it for even a minute. She knew she would gain the points back in the next few weeks.

"As much as you broke the rules, that was an outstanding display of transfiguration! Performing two fourth-year spells! 20 points to Gryffindor for an extraordinary display of magic from a first year, but don't take this as encouragement to do this again!", she says, the corner of her lips quirking into a half smile.

"I certainly won't, Professor", Hermione grins, thinking, that the next time she simply shouldn't get caught.

"Merlin! Minnie!", James laughs as they make their table over to the clapping Gryffindors.

"Thank you, Hermione! It's not every day someone gets the better of Malfoy", Michael says as they walk past, making Hermione blush, smiling at him slightly.

"Thank you", Sirius says suddenly, pulling Hermione into a bone-crushing hug, her blush deepening further as she returns his affection.

"Don't make a big deal out of it!", she says as she pulls away from him, taking a seat between Sirius and James.

"That was fantastic", Mary giggles.

"Reckless – but I must admit it was a good laugh and it didn't harm anyone", Lily admits, even though she was no fan of pranks on others.

"Except for his ego", Remus says, making his friends laugh again, which put a gleam in his eyes, that Hermione hadn't seen before.

"Where did you learn those spells? Professor McGonagall said those were fourth year spells?", Alice asks as they all pile their plates with breakfast.

"I read them in one of my books over the summer and after what happened last night, I thought I should try them out", Hermione shrugs.

"All that reading is finally good for something", James chuckles, patting his sister on the back. Little did Hermione know, that with her harmless display of magic, she started a feud with Slytherin that would last for the rest of their education.

"Look! Owl-post", Lily says excitedly, watching as the owls came swooping down from the ceiling of the Great Hall. Hermione spotted her parent's owl immediately and noticed a little parcel hanging from its leg.

_Dear Hermione and James, _

_Thank you for writing such a detailed letter, though I have to thank Hermione for it, James? _

_We are so proud of you being sorted into Gryffindor – we would have been proud no matter what, but it pleases us that you continue to uphold the Potter line, by being sorted into Gryffindor. You should have seen your fathers proud face as I read him your letter! _

_We hope that the classes are manageable and that you will do your homework on time! You should work hard to earn points for Gryffindor as it could win you the house-cup at the end of the year, which is a great honour! _

_We're happy that you managed to make friends so quickly – there is nothing worse than being without friends in Hogwarts! But, please try not to get into trouble – especially you James! We know what you two were like at home and we don't even want to think about what you two get up to at the castle! _

_Albus wrote to us about the meeting you had with him, Hermione. It is alright for him to know, but he was also very wise to advise you to not tell anyone unless you are certain that you can trust them! If you have trouble, talk to your brother or go see Minerva. You can always write to us, if you have any questions, but it would be best to not tell us about your visions in letters. We live in a time where owls can be intercepted, and we would not like to risk that. Albus asked us to deliver the diary for you to write down your visions. He thinks it will be less suspicious if it were to come from us. _

_Please take care of yourselves and study hard, you will only get one chance at an education at Hogwarts! _

_With love, _

_Mum and Dad_

"Why do they think I'm most likely to get into trouble?", James asks, reading over his sister's shoulder.

"Because you usually are", she replies.

"Just wait until I tell them about what you did to Malfoy", James jokes, making his friends laugh.

"You will do no such thing! What happens at Hogwarts, stays at Hogwarts, unless it is necessary for them to know", Hermione says sternly, pulling out her parchment to write a quick letter back, while James opened the parcel that came with the letter.

"Here this is for you, because I don't write a diary", he says, knowing that there would be nothing suspicious for a girl to keep a diary.

"I have been waiting for this! I forgot it at home and asked Mum to send it with the next owl."

"Yes! They sent us some sweets too! And Dora's chocolate cookies!", he exclaims, pulling various items out of the box.

"Who is Dora?", Mary asks.

"Our house-elf", Hermione replies.

"House-elf?", Lily asks, not having heard of them before.

"Tiny creatures with huge ears. They are bound to a specific house and serve them unconditionally until their death or until they are freed", Sirius explains.

"You have a slave?", Lily asks aghast at the possibility of such a barbaric custom.

"Most pureblood families have one. But it is not really slavery. They live to serve witches and wizards. If a house-elf is unemployed and has not purpose to serve they will die", Sirius explains further.

"That is still barbaric!"

"Not really. Most families treat them like extended family, but some old pureblood families mistreat them. Dora has been with our family for a very long time and she helped raise us. She cooks for us and she cleans the Manor. Mum insist that she celebrates the holidays and birthdays with us. She even gives her an allowance on her birthday. Dora is not mistreated in our house", James explains, understanding that the concept of a house-elf is difficult to understand if you never had one. They leave it at that, knowing that Lily would have to live with a house-elf to understand the concept and Sirius thought it wise not to tell her about their house-elf who was not treated as nicely as Dora. Hermione had finished her letter and sent it off with Fria, who had decided to finish Hermione's plate of bacon for her.

After breakfast they made their way to the Transfiguration classroom, still talking and laughing about Malfoy. Every now and then students from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor would stop the group and thank them for putting Malfoy down from his high horse, while the Slytherins were shooting them dark looks.

"It's dangerous to be friends with you, Hermione", Mary chuckles as they pass a group of especially mad looking Slytherins.

"Don't worry, Mary", Hermione says, hoping that they did in fact have nothing to worry about.

"At least our school year won't be boring!", Marlene says with a happy smile on her face.

"I wish people would stop blowing it out of proportion. It's not that big of a deal", Hermione huffs as they enter the classroom, taking their seats towards the middle of the class, a few Ravenclaws already in their seats.

"It might not be a big deal to you, but I doubt that Malfoy will leave it at that, and he is a seventh year after all", Lily comments, pulling out her textbooks.

"I've got more where that came from", Hermione simply says, making her friends look at each other with worry.

"This will go on forever won't it", Remus sighs to Peter.

"I think so, yes", he stutters out just as Professor McGonagall walks into the classroom, closing the door behind her.

"Welcome to Transfiguration for first years", she says, standing in front of her desk.

"Who can tell me what transfiguration is?"

Several hands shoot in the air and the Gryffindor notice the difference between having a class with Slytherins and having a class with Ravenclaws, as more Ravenclaws raised their hands than Gryffindors.

"Miss Vane", Professor McGonagall says to a girl with long blonde hair and fair looking skin.

"It's the alteration of the form or appearance on an object, by changing the objects molecular structure", the girl replies with a dreamy voice.

"That is correct, five points to Ravenclaw", Professor McGonagall says.

"What are the limitations of Transfiguration, Mr. Black?"

"It's hard to transfigure a large object into a small object and it is impossible to revive the dead with transfiguration", he says, to the shock of his friends.

"Five points to Gryffindor."

"The important thing about Transfiguration is to focus on what you are trying to do. You need to visualize it and take it seriously – otherwise it can cause permanent damage. There are four types of Transfiguration: _Transformation, Untransfiguration, Vanishment _and_ Conjuration_. This year we will be focusing on Transformation and while it is the easiest of the four it is also the most dangerous and most complex form of Transfiguration. What are the three types of Transformation, Mr. Seeley?", Professor McGonagall explains, calling up a Ravenclaw student with shaggy brown hair hanging into his eyes.

"Human Transfiguration, Switching, Trans-Species Transformation", he says with a timid voice.

"Correct! Yes, Mr. Potter?", Professor McGonagall calls up James who had his hand up in the air.

"Isn't Untransfiguration also a part of Transformation?", he asks, earning himself a shocked look from his sister. She didn't know that her brother had read their text book – or any other book for that matter.

"Excellent observation, Mr. Potter, take five points for Gryffindor", she says, impressed by his question.

"Untransfiguration is in fact, to some extent, considered to be a sub-category of Transformation as some spells are used to counter the effects of a Transformation. Another 5 points if you can name me such a spell", she challenges him.

"The Reparifarge spell can be used to undo a Transformation that was poorly performed and therefor left the object only partly transformed", he answers, earning more points for Gryffindor.

"That is correct, Mr. Potter. For the first part of our lesson you will write a 13-inch essay on the general use of Transformation spells. When you have finished, please bring forward your parchment", she instructs, and the students flip through their textbook to get to the right section and begin their work, mostly quietly. James and Sirius continue to whisper throughout their work and after another ten minutes of their disruption Professor McGonagall advances on them from behind.

"Mr. Potter! I would advise you to finish this task in absolute quiet, unless you wish to lose the house points you just earned yourself", she says tight lipped and James' face turns beet red.

The rest of the first period is continued in quiet and Hermione, Lily and Remus are the first Gryffindors to hand in their essay. During the second period Professor McGonagall taught them how to turn a match into a needle and apart from three Ravenclaws only Hermione managed to somehow turn her match into a needle, but they still hadn't mastered the spell as their matches looked like sharp silver matches.

"The essay's will be graded by the next week. You will also have to write a 20-inch essay on Human-Transfiguration", Professor McGonagall dismissed the class.

James and Sirius moaned all the way to the library, but Hermione droned them out as soon as she stepped through the giant doors. She was not prepared the sight in front of her. Dark brown book shelves lined the walls and spread through the room. She stopped in her tracks, watching as books resorted themselves into the shelves after a student was finished with it.

"Hermione?", Mary calls, when she notices that Hermione had not followed them further inside, but Hermione gave no reaction.

"Minnie?", James says, noting that his sister looked like she was turned into stone.

"I think we lost her, mate", Sirius jokes, poking Hermione into her cheek, when she finally jerks out of her daze.

"This is amazing. I mean look at all these books and –", Hermione rushes out, finally walking further into the library.

"I know this is your save haven, but can we please look for a table big enough for all of us, so that we can get on with our homework?", James asks, taking her hand and pulling her further down the shelves.

"Sorry, guys! This is just really overwhelming", Hermione apologizes as they sit down at a table on the other side of the hall, near a large window.

"It's alright. Remus had the same reaction yesterday", Mary says with a smile.

"And I thought our library at home was huge", Hermione says, still looking at her surroundings.

"I think the only library bigger than this is at the Ministry", Remus says with a chuckle.

They pull out their textbooks to start working on their DADA homework and to their surprise even James and Sirius tried to make an effort.

"Hermione?", Peter asks timidly, looking nervously at the young witch.

"Yes?"

"Would it be possible for you to help me? I'm a little stuck and don't know how to continue with my essay", he explains with a slight blush.

"Sure, let me see", she says with a smile, standing up and moving over to his seat so she can read through his essay.

"That is really good, Peter. Now you just need to continue with the part of the essay that describes why it is important to know dark spells and curses. You could mention a dark spell as an example to what dark arts are and explain what the spell does and then explain on that example why it is important to know and understand the spells and curses", she says, pointing to a page in his book where several dark spells were mentioned.

"Thank you, Hermione! I will do that", he nods, scanning the page for a spell to use, while Hermione returns to her own chair, to read through her already finished essay.

"I think I will start on the Transfiguration homework. We still have a little bit time left before lunch", she says to Lily, who seems to be finished with her essay as well.

"Me too", the witch replies, pulling out another parchment, before rubbing her fingers. The use of a quill instead of a ballpoint pen. The two witches work diligently on their second essay, only interrupted when James and Sirius ask for the two witches to read over their essays. They mark up a few spelling mistakes, but apart from that, their essays were surprisingly good.

"I can't believe you guys are already finished with all of your homework", James complains as they walk to the Great Hall for lunch. Remus and the girls had all finished their essays when it was time to go to lunch, while Peter, Sirius and James only managed a couple inches on their Transfiguration essay.

"We can help you over the weekend" Remus offers as they walk down an empty corridor.

"Petrificus Totalus", a voice suddenly says from behind them. The spell hit Hermione, who was walking at the back of the group and she falls over to the floor face first.

"You!", James shouts, pulling his own wand out of his robes, pointing at Zabini, the first-year student, who had made fun of Sirius on multiple occasions.

"What are you going to do, Potter?", he laughs, with his friends. Severus Snape was one of them, making Lily feel sick, looking at his laughing face, while one of her new friends was just attacked.

"I'll show you", he says, the words of a spell he read in their text book already on the tip of his tongue.

"It's not worth it", Lily says, grabbing James' wand arm, pulling his hand down, looking at Severus with sad eyes, his laugh suddenly replaced with a shameful look.

"That was for charming Malfoy this morning", Zabini says with a hateful look, before turning around the other way, walking away from the group of friends. Severus unsure what to do, throws Lily one last look before rushing after his new friends.

"When I said I wanted him to make friends, I certainly didn't mean them", she says angrily, staring at his retreating form.

"Can someone please unbind my sister", James says agitated, kneeling down next to her on the floor, Sirius by his side.

"Finite Incantatem", Alice says and Hermione's body sags to the floor, a groan escaping her lips. James and Sirius help her turn around and sit up.

"Minnie are you okay?", he asks, concern laced in his voice, looking his sister over.

"That was highly unpleasant", she tries to joke, wincing as James touches her right cheek, where she hit the floor first.

"Apart from a few scratches, you seem to be fine", he concludes.

"We should bring her to the hospital wing", Remus says, looking at her with concern.

"No! I will be fine. The scratches will heal, and I think my cheek will bruise, but it's not worth bothering Madam Pomfrey with it", Hermione says, standing up with the help of Sirius and James.

"If you're sure?", Mary asks.

"Absolutely, like I said, it will bruise a little, that's all."

By the time they were finished with their lunch, walking around the castle to explore the ground floor, Hermione's right cheek was sporting a deep purple bruise, swollen up to the point where she had trouble opening her right eye.

"I'm not feeling so good", she mumbles suddenly, her head pounding and the pain spreading from her cheek all over her face.

"Minnie!", James says, grabbing her arm as she tumbles backwards.

"Let's get her to Madam Pomfrey", Sirius says, taking her other arm, while the girls take her bag and he stationary.

"This doesn't look so minor anymore", Remus comments worriedly, walking behind her, in case she would faint.

"What happened?", Madam Pomfrey shouts suddenly as they step into the infirmary.

"She was –", Remus started, but before he could finish his sentence, Hermione interrupted him as she was placed on a hospital bed.

"I tripped over my own feet and couldn't catch myself in time. I hit the floor with my face first", she explains to her, not wanting to know that another student did this. It was her own fault, really. She knew that if she were to tell her what happened, they would get into trouble and that would lead to only more complications between the two groups.

Madam Pomfrey pulls out her wand and runs a few diagnostic spells over her.

"Apart from the scratches and the bruise you have a minor concussion. I will go get something for your bruise, that will help the swelling to go down, but you will have to stay overnight for monitoring", the medi-witch explains, before rushing off to her cabinet to get the cream and a potion.

"Take this, it will help with the pain", she instructs, handing her the small vial.

"Do I really have to stay here over night?", Hermione groans after downing the potion, the pain already fading.

"Yes, Miss Potter!", Madam Pomfrey says sternly and Hermione knew that there was no room for discussion.

"It's almost time for dinner! You all need to leave; The girl needs some rest. You can come by tomorrow morning to pick her up", she says to Hermione's friends, who looked sorry for her.

"It's fine. I'll see you tomorrow", Hermione says with a small smile, wishing that James could stay with her. Her friends bid her goodbye, James staying back, despite the angry look that Madam Pomfrey was throwing him.

"You're her brother, right?", she asks after a few seconds of him refusing to leave.

"Yes, mam", he replies with a nod.

"You may stay another ten minutes, but when I come back out here, you'll better be gone", she says much kinder this time, returning to her little office to get one of the house elves to fetch Hermione's pajamas from her dorm.

"Are you going to be alright, Minnie?", James asks his sister, sitting on the side of her bed, taking her hand into his own.

"I'll be fine, Jamie", she whispers back, squeezing his hand.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you."

"There was nothing that you could have done. It was my own doing that got me here", she says.

"You only defended Sirius, that's why you got here", he huffs out, wishing the roles were reversed.

"And I'd do it again if it meant protecting my friends", she replies, stroking her thumb over the back of his hand.

"I'm going to be as good as new come morning. There is nothing to worry about, Jamie."

"Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No, thank you. I think I will ask Madam Pomfrey for some food and then get a good night's sleep", she tells him.

"Alright, Minnie. I will see you first thing in the morning", he whispers and kisses her forehead before turning around and leaving the hospital wing, leaving Hermione to her own thoughts for the night.


End file.
